More Than Just a Four Letter Word
by princess-sally2005
Summary: Bunnie leaves Knothole and travels south to find her long lost family. Along the way she encounters a problem and Antoine and the King and Queen are there to help her through it. Pure AntoineBunnie fluff in later chapters. Takes place after Sonic 137.
1. Stormy Weather

More than Just a Four Letter Word  
  
By  
  
Josie B.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey ya'll, how's everyone been? Wow I'm on a roll lately. This is my first Sonic fanfic that isn't a song fic. Surprised? Don't be. I've had an idea for this since Antoine and Bunnie broke up in the comic book. I think that was a stupid move really. I personally always pictured them together even before they were in the comic. Oh, well, we can't always have everything we want in real life but that's what fanfiction and fanart's for. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.  
  
Legal Stuff: Antoine and Bunnie and all Sonic characters are © to Archie Publishing's, Sega and DiC. Please don't sue me I have no money. This story takes place after Sonic the Hedgehog #137.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Stormy Weather  
  
Bunnie was having a hard time piloting her hover craft through the storm.  
  
"Why does it have ta be so dreary and stormy now?" Bunnie asked exasperatedly.  
  
She'd been gone a total of three days from Knothole and already she'd run into more trouble than a cat in a dog pound, as she put it.  
  
"Guess it's my own dang fault for leaving when I did." Bunnie mused.  
  
All this started a few months ago just a few days after King and Queen Acorn left on their tour of the kingdom. Bunnie had decided, since things had began to quiet down in Robotropolis, that it was about time that she fulfilled her promise to herself. She was going back home to Southern Mobius to find her family.  
  
Sally had tried to talk her out of it but Bunnie wouldn't hear any of it. She knew this was something that she had to do. Bunnie thought back to the last day before she left.  
  
All the Freedom Fighters were gathered around their friend as she packed her stuff aboard the tiny hover craft. Bunnie had just packed the last bag when Sally walked up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You be careful okay, and us some relays while your gone so we know you're alright." Sally said.  
  
Bunnie rolled her eyes at her best friend,  
"No problem Sally-girl. You know I'll be alright."  
  
Sally nodded and backed away. Sonic high-fived Bunnie.  
  
"Good luck Bunnie, I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
Bunnie smiled widely,  
"I hope so too, Sugar-hog."  
  
Bunnie finished saying her goodbyes to her friends and boarded her hover craft. Once on board, she pulled out a locket from her jacket pocket and opened it up. Inside there was a picture of her and Antoine together before they broke up. A tear came to Bunnie's eye as she started the engine of the hover craft. She choked back the other tears and whispered to herself,  
  
"Goodbye Sugar-fox, wherever you are."  
  
"Ah sure hope Antoine and the king and Queen are having better luck with the weather than I am."  
  
Unfortunately Bunnie was wrong. The king and queen and their group were having just about as much trouble with the weather as she was. Antoine was doing his best to fly against the weather but the storm was too much for him to handle. King Acorn had left his seat and was headed to the cockpit where Antoine was fighting the weather. "Antoine, is everything alright." the King asked concerned.  
  
"I am afraid not your majesty. We need to land zee jet. Eet eez too difficult to fly in zis storm. Only a fuel would try." Antoine told the king.  
  
King Acorn nodded,  
  
"Alright then. First chance you get land this thing."  
  
"Of course your majesty." Antoine replied before returning to the task at hand.  
  
King Acorn returned to his seat as Antoine found a good place to land. He circled the area and began to land the jet. When they reached the ground King Acorn told everyone to get comfortable because they were going to wait out the storm inside the jet. However Antoine had a different suggestion.  
  
"Your highness, we could stay in the village just a little ways away. I am sure zat zee people zere wouldn't mind giving us a place to stay, plus eet probably 'as softer beds and you'll sleep better."  
  
King Acorn considered this,  
"Alright Antoine. Lead the way."  
  
Everyone grabbed a few of their things and followed Antoine to the small village. His hunch had been right and they spent the night there in the small town.  
  
However one poor soul was still trying to travel out in the horrible weather. Bunnie was fighting with the controls of her hover craft.  
  
"C'mon you stupid contraption. Don't give up on me now." Bunnie huffed.  
  
No matter what she could've done or said would've changed the outcome of what was about to happen. Bunnie lost control of the hover craft and as the ground began to get nearer she braced herself for impact. Bunnie felt the jolt of the heavy craft hitting the earth but was soon engulfed in oblivion as something impacted with the back of her head.   
  
Well I hope ya'll like it. This is just the first chapter. I hope you don't think it's rushed . I think I could've taken more time and not rushed it so much. Any way I apologize in advance for the horrible spelling and incorrect English and grammar. My English teacher would kill me if she ever read this. (Love you Mrs. White !) Anyway I also want to apologize to anyone who has read or is reading Shadowed Hearts. I lost the second half of the third chapter and I haven't talked with vixon l in three weeks so it might be a while before that fic is updated. Sorry!! Also I'm gonna start working on a sequel to my Blazing Dragons fanfic plus working on this fic and two other original works for fiction press. I'm gonna be busy so please understand if I'm late getting the next chapters up. Thanks all, God Bless, Josie B. 


	2. Saying 'Thank You' is Hard when You Thin...

More Than Just a Four Letter Word

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope you all aren't mad at me. Thank you for those reviews. You don't realize how important they are to me. Anyway I've been trying to figure out how to do this chapter. It's gonna be a real short one, but a good one. I promise the next one will be longer.

Legal Stuff: Bunnie, Antoine and others © Archie, Sega, and DiC blah, blah, blah.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Saying 'Thank You' is Hard When You Think You Hate That Person

Antoine paced up and down the floor of the hospital of the village that their group was staying in. He couldn't believe that it was her and why she would do something so ridiculous. He breathed a sigh, sat down on the hard wooden seats and pondered the night's events.

He and the others were awakened in the middle of the night by a loud crash and they had both to ran to see what it was. Of course it was Bunnie's aircraft. It had almost landed right on top of the house they were staying in. When Antoine had gone to inspect the crash the last thing he expected was to find Bunnie unconscious at he controls. Afraid that she might be seriously injured he picked her up and hurried over to hospital. The doctors were shocked to have him come in so late, but when they saw Bunnie they quickly took her to the ER.

Antoine looked up at the nearest clock. It read 8:16 am. That meant that he had been there a little over eight hours. He knew she was in bad shape by the looks of her but he also knew that many doctors had never had to work on a patient that was partially robotic.

Antoine let out another sigh and looked towards the ER doors. Finally one of the doctors walked out. Antoine could tell by the look in his eyes he was exhausted but seemed pleased.

'I 'ope zat eez a good sign.' Antoine thought.

"Doctaire, eez she alright?" Antoine asked worriedly.

The doctor shook his head and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Yes lad, she'll be fine. She may be cooped up a while in bed but she'll live." the doctor answered in a brogue Scottish accent.

Antoine shook his hand,

"Zank you very much."

The doctor waved him off,

"Ah, think nothing of it laddie. Oh, she is awake now and in her own room if you want to see her, but please don't wear her out or she may be in bed longer, eh."

Antoine nodded his head at him as her walked to her room.

'And zee others think my accent eez bad?' Antoine thought as he walked down the hall.

When he reached her door all his previous thoughts vanished and were replaced by an uncertainty he did not know. What should he say to her? They hardly spoke since they broke up and when they did it was always hateful and/or spiteful. What in the world would he say? What would she say? His face grew stern suddenly. It quickly became clear to him that it didn't matter to him any more one way or another and he walked through the door.

Bunnie looked up at him as he walked through the door. He almost stopped dead in his tracks at the look on her face. It was one of sorrow and at he same time humbleness. Antoine's façade dropped a little as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for almost 15 minutes. Neither one of them could look the other in the eye.

Finally Bunnie broke the silence.

"Thank you sugar, for bringing me here. That was ………"

"No no, zink nothing of eet Bunnie. You are a friend after all."

Antoine interrupted .

Bunnie stared even harder at the blankets on the bed. She spoke again softer,

"I guess I need to rest a while, huh?"

Antoine stood and bowed a little,

"Of course. I will leave you to rest and will be back later with their majesties."

Antoine turned and left the room.

Bunnie watched him go, then laid down on the bed. A lonely tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww. Isn't that sad? No ? well fine then :shrugs:

I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope it wasn't rushed. I tried to take my time with it and I'm sorry if the grammar and English is off a little. I try not to be but sometimes it's hard to remember what you learn in class. I hope you don't mind that I focused more on Antoine this chapter. The attention will be on Bunnie more in the next chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story .

God Bless

Josie B.


	3. Remembrance and Musings

More than Just a Four Letter Word  
  
Authors Note: Hey I said I'd try to get this chapter out quicker than the last one, so here it is. Thank you to Ria cola and Flying Star for your reviews. Its reassuring to know someone's reading this story. Sorry if I sound cranky I'm really tired. I'm working from 10:00am to 6:00pm everyday now and the other night was church and my church and work are side by side so I stay up at the daycare and the church from 10:00 till whenever because Youth Service always runs late and we always play games afterwards too. Sorry ya'll I'm ramblin'. Oh by the way I hope that I've been keeping everyone in character so far. In the next few chapters Antoine and Bunnie may seem a little out of character but it's for a good reason. Wow I better shut up and get on with the story. Hope you like.  
  
Legal junk: I do not own any of these characters they are all owned and © to Sega, Archie and DiC. Oh I did make up the doctor in the last chapter and I'll introduce a couple more characters I made up later.  
  
Thank you. Have a Nice Day  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Remembrance and Musings

'Why in the world did I have to run into him? Correction, almost crash into him? It's not like Mobius is that small! Why couldn't they have been heading to Northern Mobius? Why South? Why towards my hometown?' Bunnie thought worriedly. 'Whoa! Calm yourself down Bunnie-girl. You're gettin' worked up over nothin'. I mean it's not like he planned this to happen. He couldn't have.' she thought trying to calm herself.  
  
"Oh, why should it matter? We'll never be like we once were. He's changed too much for that." Bunnie whispered to herself.  
  
**Flash Back  
**  
_Antoine came storming into the Mess Hall and flopped down huffily. Bunnie could see he was upset but could not figure out why. She had seen him going to Dr. Quacks office earlier. He had a big gash on his face and it was bleeding profusely. She wondered where he got it but figured he'd tell her later.  
Well later came and Antoine still was not out of his funk yet. Bunnie tried to bring it up casually but he snapped at her, telling her it was none of her business. When they were alone later he stayed distant from her, as if he was avoiding her all together. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. They sat together in silence for a long while. Finally Bunnie spoke up,  
"Suger-Twan, what's the matter with ya'll? You've been distant all evening. Now, tell me. What's wrong?" Bunnie asked, worried for her boyfriend.  
Antoine turned his face from the fire before him and looked at her for a moment. His face softened suddenly, as if he was about to cry, then just as quickly his face became stern and hard. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Without looking at her he stated,  
"Bunnie, I think it's best if we broke off our relationship." Then he got up and left. Bunnie sat there stunned for what seemed like ages. Finally the reality of it all sunk in and she broke down in tears. She didn't know how long she was there, she didn't remember but somehow she made it back to her hut that night. That next morning she woke up in her own bed, but she felt like never waking up again.  
_  
**Flashback ends**  
  
"But I did. Unfortunately, everything Antoine and I have said to each other since then has been a slam or and insult of some sort." Bunnie said to herself.  
  
Bunnie looked out the window at the cloudy day outside. She never did find out why he broke up with her. Anytime she brought it up he would ignore her or change the subject, so that's when they started fighting.  
  
Bunnie shook her head,  
"I still wish I knew what went wrong."  
  
Antoine was having similar thoughts at this time too. He was pondering how he was going to get through this. King Acorn had ordered him to stay with Bunnie until she was well and then escort her to her home. Antoine had asked to have someone else do it but the king wouldn't here of it. King Acorn had said since he knew her the best then he was the perfect candidate for the job. Antoine was less than thrilled about this, but he had promised to do whatever the king commanded of him, even if it meant being around someone you didn't want to.  
  
"Zat eez not true. I cannot say zat." Antoine muttered to himself.  
  
Antoine knew in his heart that he still loved her and it really did tear him up inside every time that they fought. He still carried around a picture of them together. He always kept it in his breast pocket, but now he was staring intently at it.  
  
'Why don't you tell her the truth?' his heart would often ask.  
  
'Because you've made a promise. You are a man of honor and must keep your vow,' his brain would argue.  
  
'But it's tearing you up inside.' his heart would fight.  
  
'It teaches him how to be strong.'  
  
Antoine would shake these thought's from his mind. He had to fight the feelings he still felt for Bunnie. He'd made a vow and he could not break it. He was a man of honor after all. But the way he treated Bunnie wasn't honorable in any way how could he be honorable now? If he now had to be around her consistently.  
  
"Eet doesn't matter. I must be strong. I have to remember my vow." Antoine determined.  
  
He would get through this, but that one little thought came back. Why not tell her the truth?  
  
'No she would never understand,' Antoine thought to himself, looking down at the floor.  
  
Antoine looked over at the hospital from his rooms tiny window. The alarm on his watch went off. He glanced down and pressed the stop button.  
  
"Well, better get over there now." Antoine said as he grabbed his uniform coat and the picture. He started to put it in his pocket but something made him stop. He looked at it again and sighed, he gently laid it on the nightstand and whispered,  
"Maybe again, someday." 

Then he turned an walked out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, I shocked myself with this ending ! I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if Antoine or Bunnie are out of character but there is a good reason why. I'm also sorry if I make some good characters seem like the bad guys here this is just the way I picture how this could be. If it was me writing for Archie I would have never made Antoine and Bunnie break up, but I don't and no use crying over spilt milk, as my mom says.  
  
The next chapter is going to explain a lot so if your confused stay tuned. I'll try to have it up by Saturday and I hope to have the next chapter to Shadow Hearts ready by Sunday.  
  
Anyway thank you all and God Bless.  
  
Josie B.


	4. Treading on Thin Ice

More Than Just a Four Letter Word

Authors note: I am sorry I did not get this posted by Saturday. I really did try. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you again to all those who have reviewed. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter the most because this is the reason I got the idea for the whole story. I have to say that both of them may be a little out of character but again this will be explained. Oh, major Bunnie/Ant fluff towards the end of this chapter and in the next one. Thank you again and enjoy.

Legal stuff: Bunnie and Antoine are not owned by me they are © Sega, Archie and DiC.

Thank you and have a nice day.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Treading on Thin Ice

"I'm not a little girl Ant! Stop treating me like one!" she shouted at him before slamming the door in his face.

He was really getting on her nerves and the feeling was mutual on his side too.

Antoine growled as he stared at the closed door.

"Fine then, stay in there as long as you like. Eet doesn't matter to me any more."

Bunnie walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. Bunnie huffed as she laid there in bed. It had been a full week since the king and queen had left and Antoine was still treating her like an invalid. It made her furious just thinking about it.

'Well you have been a less than cooperative patient for him.' a little voice kept telling her.

'Yeah well he doesn't have to treat me like I'm six.' Bunnie thought to herself.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Bunnie cried exasperated.

She jumped out of bed and stormed over to the door. She jerked it opened and started to say something until she saw the shocked and frightened look on the face of the mistress of the house.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Johnson, I thought you were someone else." Bunnie whispered apologetically.

Mrs. Johnson waved it off,

"Oh think nothing of it child. I just came to tell you dinner is ready if you would like to come down and join us for dinner."

Bunnie shook her head,

"I really don't want to impose, besides Antoine will probably have a fit if I'm out of this room."

The lady didn't budge though,

"You mean that handsome young man that's been acting as your keeper? He's the one who asked me to get you. Left in a hurry he did."

Bunnie looked puzzled,

'Where on Mobius could he be going?' she thought to herself.

"You mean he left?" Bunnie asked.

Mrs. Johnson nodded,

"Didn't say where he was going or when he'd be back, just asked me to keep on eye on you and asked if I minded giving you some dinner."

Bunnie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Antoine's antics.

"Did I say something wrong child?" Mrs. Johnson asked concerned.

Bunnie looked at her for a second then shook her head,

"No ma'am, it's not you, its just. Never mind. Do you know what direction he was headed in?"

She nodded

"Yeah, he headed north just up the path. Just left a few minutes ago. Shouldn't be to hard to catch him or find him."

Bunnie hugged her quickly then ran towards the door and out it.

Mrs. Johnson watched her go, suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She smiled when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Remind you of anyone?" her husband chuckled.

She turned around to face him,

"I just hope they settle this out. All their fighting is getting on my nerves."

They both laughed as the headed to the dining room.

Meanwhile Bunnie was running in the direction Mrs. Johnson had told her, mentally cursing at Antoine for leaving with not telling her where to.

"When I find him I'm gonna hang him up by his tail feathers." Bunnie huffed.

She started to see a figure walking slowly in the dark. Bunnie slowed her pace and followed the figure till it stopped at the edge of a beautiful lake.

It sort of reminded Bunnie of the grotto where the power rings were located.

In the bright moonlight Bunnie could see that the person she was following was indeed Antoine and he didn't look very happy.

'He's gonna be even madder when he sees you out here.' the voice told her.

'Aw forget it. I don't care.' she told herself then walked up to him.

"Antoine! What's the matter with you?" Bunnie snapped.

Antoine turned around his face still stern.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

Bunnie wanted to slap him in the face.

"Antoine, I'm eighteen years old I can do what I darn well please! I wanted to get out of that house and find out why you would just leave like that?"

"Eet is none of your business." Antoine snorted before turning back to the lake.

"Well I'm makin' it my business." Bunnie said in a low voice.

" You think zat you can just tell me how I need to live my life?" Antoine snapped.

"No one can do that but you could at least try to make the best of this situation. It hasn't been exactly fun for me either." Bunnie tried to reason.

"Well you haven't exactly been the best company." Antoine sneered.

"Don't worry sugar, the feelings mutual." Bunnie stated getting right up in is face.

They stared at each other for the longest time. Both had so much to say. They wanted so badly to just let it all out. This was the worst they had fought since they broke up, and now neither one could think of anything other than jeers and insults.

Bunnie fought the tears back that were forming in her eyes and Antoine dared not speak for the lump in his throat.

Finally Bunnie spoke up.

"Why?" she choked.

Antoine looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" Bunnie repeated, a little more forcefully.

"Why what?" Antoine asked.

"You know what," she whispered, a hurt look on her face, "Why did you break up with me? Did you just stop loving me? Did you ever love me? Did I do or say something that hurt you? What was it? I have to know." she blinked to keep the tears from falling.

Antoine's lip trembled and his body tensed.

He looked down at his feet.

"You wouldn't understand." he whispered in a barley audible voice.

Two tears fell from Bunnie's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Why wouldn't I understand? I'm the only one that ever understood you for the longest time. That you can't deny."

Antoine choked back his own tears,

"Zat is true. I cannot deny eet."

Bunnie made up her mind. There was one final question she had to ask him. She gathered up her courage and walked in front of him and turned his face to look at her.

"Antoine look at me. If you're not gonna answer that question at least answer this one. Truthfully. DO you still love me," she paused, "At all?"

"I gotta know sugar,cause if you don't then I want this fightin' between us to end and us to be friends again. But if you do, I have to know because I, even though I haven't been acting like it, I still love you. I don't want to have to let you go. But I will, if it'll make you happy." Bunnie whispered.

Antoine looked into her eyes and saw all the love he had seen before. He knew she still loved him and he loved her. He never stopped loving her but he knew they could never be. His vow, he'd made a promise, but as he stared into her eye's her knew he had another promise to fulfill. One to his heart.

Antoine's silence was hard for Bunnie. She didn't know what he was thinking, and that scared her. He could break her heart again but she knew she had to do this. It had to be said. There was too much there for him not to still love her or care for her in some way.

Bunnie suddenly averted her eyes to the ground and stood there in torturing silence.

Antoine finally spoke up.

"Bunnie, I don't have the words to tell you how I feel, but I do have something for you."

He then slowly tilted her chin up and laid a gentle kiss on her lips, and there they stood, together, in the moonlight.

---------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm sorry if you just got totally confused cause I cannot type as fast as my brain can think. I really hope I didn't throw ya'll off. See my mind doesn't work in words or numbers, it works like a movie screen. I see everything I write about in movie or music video format. (that's how I write songfics) So I'm really sorry if it throws anyone off. I just kept seeing this one scene play over and over in my head and it was driving me nuts, but it makes a cool ending to the chapter don't it.

Don't worry Alainna I will explain what Antoine's vow is in the next chapter. I think you all will be surprised

Thank you Ria cola, aiglon15 (hope I spelled that right),Mermaid Ninja and Flying Star for your reviews. You don't realize how encouraging they are.

Thank you all again and God Bless.

Josie B.


	5. Going HomeAgain?

More Than Just a Four Letter word

Legal Stuff: Antoine, Bunnie and General D'Coolette are © Archie Publications and DiC Animation.

This is the final installment of _More Than Just a Four Letter Word._

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Going Home………...Again?

Antoine sat up as the sun's rays entered into the dark room. He hadn't slept a wink all night.

He just kept thinking about how to tell Bunnie. He had too, it wouldn't be right to leave her in the dark and hurt her again. He got up and dressed.

" I will tell her after breakfast." Antoine told himself as he looked into the mirror.

With that he walked out his door and down the hallway to the dining room.

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were sitting at the table with their children and Bunnie. They had been kind enough to let them use their house these last few weeks while Bunnie was recovering.

Antoine took his seat beside Bunnie and bid everyone good morning. Antoine leaned over and whispered to Bunnie,

"I need to tell you somezing after breakfast."

Bunnie nodded then they started her breakfast.

After breakfast Bunnie and Antoine took a walk by the exact same lake they were by the other night.

Bunnie stopped and looked at him,

"Alright sugar, What is it?"

"Hhhmm?" Antoine looked at her confused.

Bunnie rolled her eyes but smiled,

"You dragged me out here. Now you can't even remember why you asked me out here."

Antoine sighed,

"Actually, I do. I'm just trying to find zee words to get what I need to tell you out."

Bunnie's eye's softened and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh sugar, it's okay. Just tell me."

Antoine sighed deeply,

"Alright, but we should sit down. Zis may take a while." he said leading her to a big log .

They sat down and faced each other. Antoine took her hands in his and breathed in deeply,

"Bunnie , what I'm about to tell you, you must never tell anyone ever. I'm going to tell you zee truth of how I got zis horrendous scar on my face, and why I ……" he trailed off.

Bunnie squeezed his hands reassuringly,

"Its okay sugar, you don't have to if you don't…….."she started but Antoine put his hand to her lips.

"No, it iz okay, it must be said. I cannot keep zis from you. But when I'm telling you these things, no interrupting. Okay?"

Bunnie nodded and he continued,

"Alright here goes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Antoine flew back and hit the great oak with a bone crunching crack. He was dazed and in pain but tried to force himself up. His attacker walked up and sneered,_

"Get up." came the quiet, yet forceful, sounding voice.

Antoine pushed himself up and looked at his assailant in the face. Questions filled his eyes as he looked face to face with his own father.

"I don't understand father, why did you do zat?"

General D'Coolette looked hard at his son,

"I've told you already Antoine, I will **not **allow you to dishonor this family by marrying or courting that rabbit."

His father's words made his blood boil.

"Don't you dare say zat! I love her and I will be with her!" Antoine spat.

Antoine was breathing heavily now to control his anger, but it wasn't seeming to help. General D'Coolette noticed this and thought of a plan to keep his son away from that……cyborge.

The general unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Antione.

" A duel then, Antoine. If you win then I'll let you be and never speak of this matter again, but if I win, you break off your relationship with Miss Rabbot and keep your interactions with her to almost nothing."

Antoine couldn't believe his ears, but he knew his father was serious. Men of honor do not joke about such things. Antoine was a man of honor and he would not let his father win.

"Very well father, I accept." Antoine stated. He then drew his own sword and took his defensive stance. His father smirked at him,

" You never did learn, did you? No matter, the first one to draw blood wins, alright?"

Antoine sneered,

"Fine."

Then their duel began.

They stayed even matched at first until General D'Coolette made a quick thrust at Antoine, which he maneuvered around but when he did he left himself open and his father's sword came down.

Antoine fell to the ground holding his face. He sucked in air through clenched teeth, not willing to show the pain he was in to his father. Trying to keep the blood out of his eye, he looked up at his father.

"I win, Antoine, therefore you must take a vow to me. As a man of honor." his father scorned.

Antoine was helpless. He knew, as a man of honor, he must take this vow, but deep down it was going to kill him. He force the words the words out as he stopped the tears from escaping his eyes, he didn't want to let his father see him weak.

"I vow to never speak or associate with Bunnie Rabbot ever again outside of tactical procedures and in doing so, restore honor to the family." he choked.

General D'Coolette nodded to his son,

"Very good, and may the Source help you if you ever break this vow." With that his father walked off.

Antoine sat there and watched his father walk away, unable to move from the pain of both his wounded face and heart. He could no longer hold the tears back and fell face down onto the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------

"After zat I got up and went straight to Dr. Quack then, well you know zee rest." Antoine sighed.

Bunnie looked up at him sympathetically,

"I can't believe your father wanted us apart so much that he would do that to his own son."

Antoine sat up straight and looked out over the lake.

"Don't worry about eet, I'm not because I don't care what my father says anymore."

Bunnie looked up at him with a question in her eyes,

"But what happens when you go back home to Knothole?"

Antoine looked down at her and smiled,

" I thought zat you still wanted to go find your home town in Southern Mobius?"

Bunnie looked puzzled,

"Well yeah, but didn't you want to go home?"

Antoine shocked her as her as he bent down and kissed her softly. As he pulled back he smiled,

"No matter where I am, as long as I am with you, I am home."

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Pppthththbbbb!' I know too sappy an ending. Sorry it took so long I got busy at school, work, tech, and with sports. It's my senior year of high school so I'm going crazy! I hope you like the story and I know Antoine's father really isn't like that but I had an idea of how they might of broken up and this was the first thing that came to mind. It's been the backbone of the story all the way through you just didn't know it. I hope you enjoyed. If you have any comments or flames you can put them on the reviews . If you hate the ending I'm sorry. Anyway till next time,

God Bless

Josie B.


End file.
